Bleddyn
Bleddyn is the latest hero Overwatch. She and her friend Sionn were pressganged in Junker services after they were captured by scavengers. She was forced to become a gladiator and both she and Sionn are bargaining chips for the other. If one fails, then the other dies. Bleddyn fights with a greatsword, she can send enemies flying into the air. She can also break defences with a strong slash that halves enemy shields. Her ultimate "Shiver" lets her do a 180-degree slash that deals 300 damage and knocks back enemies. Appearance Bleddyn wears brown shorts, brown boots and a black halter top. She has a black sophisticated mohawk and has her greatsword worn on her back. On her left hand, she's missing a ring finger. Her backstory reveals that The Queen of Junkertown cut it off a display of power to her and Sionn. She also has a few scars on her body from her fights. Personality Bleddyn has no love for the Junkers and takes extreme pleasure in killing them in the arena. She hates The Queen most of all for imprisoning her friend and killing the research party. She often lets her anger get the better of her and dominated by the fear of losing her friend to the Junkers. She's loyal to her and will protect her at all costs, she will lose all bravado when The Queen threatens Sionn's life. While in the arena, she boastful and full of bravado, as intimidation she yells her nickname among the Junkers "The Oregon Wolf" due to her abrasiveness, boastfulness and brutality. Backstory Belddyn is the daughter of an SAS soldier during the Omnic Crisis, during the crisis he was forced to leave due to an injury. Her father taught her how to fight and various SAS moves during the crisis. During her childhood, she befriended a girl called Vicky Sionn and the friendship lasted to their adulthood. Both were a pair of troublemakers who scammed boys, with Sionn using her beauty to put boys in a honey trap while Bleddyn is the intimidating presence. In their adulthood, both joined a pharmaceutical company and were sent to Australia to find a new genus of flower. While in the outback, Sionn was able to find the flower and turn it into a liquified drug, learning that the flower has hallucinogenic properties that can cause erratic behaviour. During her research, they were suddenly attacked by scavengers from Junkertown and were captured after a decent fight. Brought to The Queen of Junkertown, they refused to give up their research and possessions. Due to their defiance, The Queen decided to execute them but during the struggle, the vial containing the flower smashed into the ground. Releasing the pheromones and causing The Queen's guards to die when they overdosed. Intrigued by the drug, The Queen forced them into her services and cut off Bleddyn's finger for good measure. Sionn was forced to recreate her research and Bleddyn was forced to fight in the arena. Now, Bleddyn is trying to find a way to escape and rescue her friend. Weapon Bleddyn wields a greatsword that deals 65 damage per strike, has a frontal area of effect and has a 6-meter range. Abilities *'Airborne: '''Bleddyn swipes her sword upwards and sends enemies flying. The strike does 80 damage alone but fall damage can add an additional 20 points. This ability takes 10 seconds to recharge. *'Butcher: ''' Bleddyn slashes her target with her greatsword and it deals 80 damage to regular enemies. It will automatically halve enemy shields. For example, it will do 1000 damage to Reinhardt's barrier shield. This ability takes 16 seconds to recharge. Ultimate: Shiver Bleddyn does a 180-degree slash that deals 300 damage and knocks back enemies. Trivia *Bleddyn is a Welsh name meaning "Wolf Hero". *Bleddyn and Sionn were originally envisioned as males and would have had a similar role to Yogi and Reggie from Far Cry 4 but this was scrapped due to their similarities to Junkrat and Roadhog. *Bleddyn's abilities were based on The Hero abilities from the videogame Red Steel 2. Her playstyle was also inspired by one of the antagonists Payne. *Bleddyn was inspired by "The Bear Jew" from the Tarantino film "Inglorious Basterds". *Bleddyn and Sionn's names were in reference to the story "The Wolf and The Man". With Bleddyn's name meaning "Wolf Hero" and Sionn being an Irish name meaning "Fox". *Her middle name "Kara" came from a valkeryie "Kára".